Stargate: Rise of the Terran Commonwealth Rewrite
by Samantha Carter-Potter
Summary: This is a rewrite of my original story "Stargate: Rise of the Terran Commonwealth". The basic premise is the same, The RN discovers an alien ship in British waters and begins to examine it, bringing in other countries along the way.  READ AND REVIEW
1. 1994 March to September

OKAY, I've decided to rewrite this story, as I've been rereading it, and I'm not happy with the way it has gone. As such, although following the basic premise as the original, it's more extensive, better written and generally a much better story.

I hope you like it, and please read and review so I can get your thoughts on it.

Thanks. Enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer:** Stargate SG-1 and all related technologies, characters, races and planets are not mine. They belong to MGM.

Any original characters, technologies, races and planets are mine, although I do apologize if I have used the names etc that someone else has come up with. It would more than likely mean that I liked your character so much, I based a character of mine on yours (although I more that likely would have asked you for permission first), however, it could also be nothing more than a big coincidence.

**§SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§**

**1994 – March**

An unidentified object is detected by HMS Gleaner during a survey of the seabed approximately 10 miles off the coast of Peterhead (40 – 45 miles north of Aberdeen), which has altered following a submarine subsidence.

Initially thought to simply be a natural feature (ie: an outcrop of rocks), a further examination of the data reveals the shape to be too regular and too angular to be natural, so a second, more intensive survey sweep of the object is ordered.

When the results of the second sweep are analysed, the shape of an unknown ship/vessel of some kind is clearly seen.

This information is transmitted to the Ministry of Defence, which, in a conference with the Prime Minister, make the decision to declare the area off limits while they attempt to lift the ship and transfer it to a Royal Navy shipyard for examination.

The Ministry of Defence releases a press statement, informing everyone that HMS Gleaner, during a routine survey of the seabed, detected what appears to be a large concentration of objects, which appear to be similar in size and shape to World War 2 mines. As such, the entire area has been declared off-limits until the Royal Navy can ensure that the mines have been removed and destroyed.

To ensure that this off-limits area is not breached, the Ministry of Defence assigns HMS Middleton, HMS Atherstone (both Hunt Class Minehunters), HMS Northumberland (a Type 23 Frigate) and HMS Sovereign (a Swiftsure Class Submarine) to patrol the area, officially ensuring that all civilian ships are kept well away from the area, and expanding the search area to ensure that all the mines have been detected and made safe, while unofficially providing cover for the survey teams to free and lift the unknown ship.

**1994 – April**

Over the past month, the Royal Navy and Royal Fleet Auxiliary have been involved in the recovery of the unknown ship from the seabed, while at the same time maintaining the illusion of clearing the area of mines. To maintain this illusion, several times Minehunter ships have travelled away from the site to another, close by site which has also been secured by the Royal Navy, and have detonated a small amount of explosives, the vast majority of which had already been scheduled for destruction anyway, to give the image of the mines being detonated.

Finally, the ship is raised off the sea floor and is towed by 3 Royal Naval Submarines to as close to Rosyth Dockyard as possible, before being lifted onto a barge and transported the rest of the way during the night to limit any possibility of anyone seeing it.

Once secured inside a construction shed at Rosyth Dockyard, the Royal Navy, in conjunction with the Royal Airforce, the British Army and selected civilian organisations, begin to examine the still unidentified ship.

**1994 – September**

After five months of study, very little of the ship, its technology or its builders is known, but analysis has revealed some information: The hull of the ship is made of an unknown alloy nearly 100 times as strong as the equivalent thickness of steel and almost 10 times as light; The builders of this ship use crystals for the computers, indicating that they are far beyond Earth in terms of technology; The ship appears to be powered by an extremely dense element not seen on Earth, with enormous energy amplifying capabilities; The builders of this ship appear to have had some kind of relationship with the Ancient Egyptians, due to the similar looking hieroglyphics covering the vast majority of the ships interior walls, which appears, at least in parts, to have constructed from solid gold.

With these facts in mind, and also acknowledging that to study the ship on their own would place too high a strain on the United Kingdom's budget, the Prime Minister decides to bring Australia, Canada and New Zealand into the project, not only wanting to keep this as a Commonwealth project, but also because involving a country like America, which although it has the capability to bring a much greater budget to the project, would mean that Britain would quite likely become marginalised in their own project.

With this in mind, the Prime Minister and the Minister for Defence contact their counterparts in Australia, Canada and New Zealand and inform them of the discovery and a proposal.

The proposal is, in the wake of the failure of NFR-90 (NATO Frigate Replacement for the 90's), both the Royal Navy and the Royal Canadian Navy were in need of a replacement for their aging Type 42 and Iroquois Class Destroyers and the Royal Australian Navy were also beginning to look for a replacement for their Perth Class destroyers, which were scheduled to be decommissioned by the turn of the century, and as such, the countries should publically begin a joint collaboration to develop a multi-role ship class for all four member nations, while at the same time, in the small print of the treaty and not to be released to the public, all four countries will agree to researching the ship and its technology for both civilian and military use.

**§SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§**

**A/N 1:** The ship recovered is a Goa'uld Troop Transport. This is the ship type that Anubis uses to attack Abydos with, and they are seen in several other episodes. I wanted the Commonwealth to have access to a relatively advanced ship, so that they could be able to reverse-engineer certain technologies. However, I didn't want them to have access to large amounts of goa'uld technology such as hyperdrives and weapons that would push their development too fast. I didn't want them to a threat to the Goa'uld in any way, or expanding outside the solar system until they have discovered the SGC.

From the fact that one of these ships can shrug off a SAM attack with no visible damage, I believe that they have very basic shields, capable of repelling most surface to air attacks, in order to give the ships some survivability going from orbit to the ground. Based on the idea that they are troop transports, I would assume that they would be carried inside the hangar bays of the Ha'taks and then be launched in orbit. This means that the ship doesn't have a hyperdrive for the Terran Commonwealth to reverse engineer. I have also assumed that it doesn't have any weapons due to the fact that none of the Troop Transports appearances have shown them to have any visible weapons. I have also decided that as it is supposed to be a troop transport that it should be capable of deploying large numbers of troops to a contested area, so I have given it 3 ring transporters to allow for ease of loading and unloading troops and equipment.

The lack of Naquadah prevents the Terran Commonwealth from reproducing the technology in the ship, so they have to reverse engineer it and develop their own from the information they gather. Therefore their technology will not be as powerful and effective as the original technology that it's based on.

**A/N 2: **I have decided to split this section of the story up into several sections, especially as the original of this part was 199 words, and this is 860 words.

**A/N 3:** I've pushed the discovery of the Ship a year earlier as, in agreement with several critics, I feel that the technology research and development is too fast for reality. Thus, approximately 4 years is now available for the countries to begin to reverse engineer the technology and translate the information.


	2. 1994 September to 1998 July

**Disclaimer:** Stargate SG-1 and all related technologies, characters, races and planets are not mine. They belong to MGM.

Any original characters, technologies, races and planets are mine, although I do apologize if I have used the names etc that someone else has come up with. It would more than likely mean that I liked your character so much, I based a character of mine on yours (although I more that likely would have asked you for permission first), however, it could also be nothing more than a big coincidence.

**§SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§**

**1994 – December**

Research into the technology of the ship has been slow, due to the inability to easily or correctly translate the hieroglyphics on the ship's walls into English, however, one researcher managed to stumble onto a paper written by a Dr Daniel Jackson in September 1993, in which he not only postulated that the pyramids were built by aliens as landing platforms for ships, but also proposed an alternate translation to a common translation for hieroglyphics that were very similar to the hieroglyphics on the ship.

With this information, the project's leaders began to conduct a search for Dr Jackson, however, the last time he was seen by any of his colleagues, he had been giving a lecture to an empty room. Soon after learning this, a death certificate was discovered, filed by the US Airforce almost 2 months earlier.

While this was a major blow to the project leaders, who had been hoping to get Dr Jackson's help in translating the hieroglyphics, the linguists already assigned to the project were able to use his paper as a starting point and they began to slowly translate the symbols.

**1995 – February**

With the use of Dr Jackson's paper, the hieroglyphics covering the walls have been completely translated, however, much to the disappointment of the entire project, what is written on the walls is merely what seems to be the entire life story of "The Great and Powerful God Ra".

Luckily, the scientists working on the project manage to jury-rig several power generators to be capable of providing enough power for the ship's main computer to activate, thus allowing the linguists to begin translating the information stored there.

Meanwhile, the engineers and scientists begin to closely study the engines of the ship, hoping to be able to reverse engineer them, or if not, to learn enough information to aid in the development of Earth's space technology.

At the same time, the public side of the project, the CFRP (Commonwealth Frigate Replacement Project), threatens to come undone with a disagreement between Britain and the other three countries. Britain wants a ship capable of providing long range Anti-Air defence, while Australia and New Zealand want a small ship capable of local Anti-Air defence only, and Canada, although ambivalent to the overall design, is leaning towards the local Anti-Air defence variant as well.

In the end, a compromise is reached. A small ship (small compared to the ships it is to replace, only approximately 90 metres long compared to approximately 120 metres for the Type 42 Destroyer, 130 metres for the Iroquois Destroyer and just over 130 metres long for the Perth Class Destroyer) will be designed, however, an extra module, which would hold a large number of VLS (Vertical Launch System) tubes and is capable of being inserted in between the bow section of the ship and the remainder, thus making the ship longer and capable of long-range anti-air defence, will also be designed.

This means that while it will be slightly more expensive than an ordinary destroyer, and more complicated for the Royal Navy in particular to build the VLS variant, that cost and complexity is countered by the versatility of having the option to deploy both variants, thus leading to a more effective destroyer fleet, and one that is cheaper to build and maintain.

**1995 – June**

The amount of activity at the site in Rosyth Dockyard, especially as there is no ships being built, begins to attract unwelcome attention, both from curious locals, and the press. As such, the British government request that a new facility for the storage and research of the ship and the development of the technology is either found or built. All of the countries involved however, agree that any Earth-based facility is likely to be subject to scrutiny and thus the possibility of a leak is increased if the research is done in an Earth-bound facility. As such, the idea of a base on the moon is suggested and agreed upon by all parties, as that way, no one country will have control over the base and the ship, and the research can be conducted there with little chance of either an intruder getting on the or a security breach affecting the base too much.

This suggestion ties in well with the recent discovery of 3 "ring transporters" embedded in the floor of the ship. With these transporters, all that is needed is a mission to be sent to the Moon for valid and publically acceptable reasons, while at the same time, planting a "ring" platform on the moon to act as the beginnings of a Moonbase.

This suggestion and the technology discovered then prompts the Australian, Canadian, and British governments to contact their respective space agencies and bring them into the project, these agencies being the CSA (Canadian Space Agency), the BNSC (British National Space Centre) and CSIRO (Commonwealth Scientific and Industrial Research Organisation).

With the prospect of increased funding, advanced technology and the ability to eventually send missions to other planets using that technology, the three organisations agree to participate in the project.

**1995 July – 1998 June**

The project continues to develop, with Ion engine technology rapidly advancing with the knowledge gained from reverse engineering the ship's engines.

Multiple other technological advances are also made, particularly in the fields of power generation, life support, inertial dampeners and computing technology. Although not very large leaps in terms of technology, the release of it does help increase the overall technology level of Earth, but also helps spark renewed interest in the development of those technologies, thus helping improve the technological base and knowledge the project has access to.

The initial designs and plans for both the Moon Mission and the Moonbase are completed during this time, and resources begin to be gathered ready for the mission to launch by mid to late 1999.

**1998 – July**

A British Intelligence satellite as well as several telescopes either owned by or controlled by the Canadian government spot two unidentified ships arriving into Earth orbit above the United States of America.

The ship designs are checked against the database stored on board the Troop Transport, and the specifications and capabilities of the Ha'taks are then sent to the four countries involved in the project.

However, before the governments can warn the US, they detect the launch of two nuclear missiles targeted at the two ships, however the US military position and level of alert remains the same. Meanwhile, Australia, Canada, New Zealand and the UK raise their alert level in readiness in case the American's failed to destroy the ships.

As expected, due to the countries knowing the capabilities of the Ha'tak's in orbit, the American's attack fails to destroy the ships, however, soon afterwards the two ships begin to move towards each other, before colliding and blowing up, but not before two fighters escape from one of the ships, although they are heavily damaged in the explosion.

The United States immediately launches a shuttle and recovers the two fighters, while announcing to the press that the large flash was an explosion from them destroying an asteroid that would have passed very close to the planet, and as such, they destroyed it to ensure that it posed no threat to Earth, and the shuttle launch was to hopefully gather several samples for research purposes.

However, the US is suspicious of the timing of the military alert level increase in Australia, Canada, New Zealand and the United Kingdom, but all four countries claim that it was a simple drill of military preparedness that had been planned for several months, and it was just a coincidence as to the timing.

Without any proof, the US has to accept that explanation, however, both the US government and the SGC remain suspicious for several months, but a lack of any information or intelligence regarding those four countries knowledge of the attack persuades them that the alerts were a drill and that the timing really was just a coincidence.

Meanwhile, the four countries in question decide, that as there is a real and credible threat to Earth, that several more countries should be brought into the program. At the same time, the American's knowledge of the aliens, and their economic and political power which means they could very easily take over the project and then shut the four countries out of the project altogether helps persuade the countries that America shouldn't be contacted about this until all countries involved in the project (and any future countries) are in a position of power to negotiate with the US about the aliens and their knowledge.

With this in mind, and also focusing on several indications that the ESA (European Space Agency) would like to be involved in the Moon Mission, the decision is made to contact several of the most influential European countries, which are: France, Germany, Italy, Switzerland, Norway and Sweden.

The leaders of these countries are informed by various ambassadors about the existence of the project, the existence of aliens, the attack earlier in the month and the American's apparent knowledge of the aliens. The leaders are also informed of the decisions and ideas made by the current four countries, and after reviewing all of the information available, each country agrees to join.

All of the countries involved thus agree to sign an agreement and a treaty formalising the creation of the Terran Commonwealth.

The treaty defines two halves to the Terran Commonwealth. The public half, which will probably involve other countries at some point in the near future, will be an international research and development organisation, focusing on research and developing technology to benefit the entirety of mankind, while the non-public, secret side of the Terran Commonwealth will be an organisation comprised of personnel from the Militaries of the countries involved, as well as various scientists and engineers, which is charged with researching and developing technology to defend Earth against any aggressors.

**§SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§**

Okay, another instalment for you all to enjoy.

Please review/comment after you've read it, I get depressed when people read it but they don't comment, it makes me think you don't like it.


	3. 1998 August to December

**Disclaimer:** Stargate SG-1 and all related technologies, characters, races and planets are not mine. They belong to MGM.

Any original characters, technologies, races and planets are mine, although I do apologize if I have used the names etc that someone else has come up with. It would more than likely mean that I liked your character so much, I based a character of mine on yours (although I more that likely would have asked you for permission first), however, it could also be nothing more than a big coincidence.

**§SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§**

**1998 – August**

The formation of the Terran Commonwealth is announced to the world, with the initial member countries being Australia, Canada, France, Germany, Italy, New Zealand, Norway, Sweden, Switzerland and the United Kingdom. This public version of the Terran Commonwealth, known as the Terran Commonwealth Research Group (TCRG), is focused on developing and researching new and existing technologies that will benefit the world. These technologies range from renewable energies and nuclear power generation to farming technology, especially technology geared towards fighting famine, and medical technology.

The research facilities for the TCRG are divided and located in several different countries, each one focusing on one or more linked technologies, co-ordinating with the other facilities as required. However, to provide a central location for all of the research projects, and to co-ordinate with, and take advantage of, already existing research projects such as CERN, the main headquarters for the Terran Commonwealth Research Group will be located in Switzerland. A temporary building to house the headquarters is located and rented while a purpose-built building is designed and constructed.

**1998 – September**

The joint moon mission is formally announced by the ESA, CSA, CSIRO and UKSA as well as the plans for it. The public plan for the mission is to conduct a complete high-resolution map of the surface of the moon, and perform a remote chemical analysis to begin a geological survey of the moon through the use of a polar-orbiting satellite. The mission will also deploy several remote, mobile probes to the surface as well as several seismometers and other geological surveying equipment. This equipment will be capable of conducting an in-depth geological survey of the surface of the moon while the seismometers will allow a model of the interior structure of the moon to be made.

A second satellite will also be deployed during this mission. This satellite will be placed into geosynchronous orbit on the opposite side of the moon to the Earth. This is to allow scientists to conduct a more in-depth survey of the inner and outer solar system, as well as other solar systems, using more sensitive equipment that can be interfered with by signals from Earth.

The polar-orbiting satellite will also function as a relay, sending and receiving information from the remote probes, seismometers, geological equipment, the Geosynchronous satellite and Earth.

Although not announced to the public, the moon mission will also deploy one of the sets of rings previously removed from the crashed ship. These rings will be deployed to one of several preselected sites, using information previously collected, once an initial survey by the polar-orbiting satellite has been conducted, to determine the best possible location for the establishment of the MoonBase.

With the announcement of the moon mission and the plans for it, construction, gathering and testing of the equipment to be used in it begins. It is decided that the equipment will be lifted into orbit as several trips before the mission craft is launched, at which point the equipment will be loaded into the craft in orbit and the mission will the commence. Already under construction are the remote probes, the mission craft and the satellites, with the rest of the equipment either beginning construction or being gathered together ready for the mission.

**1998 – November**

The plans for the TCRG headquarters are completed and construction begins on the facility. It is expected that it will take approximately one year for the construction to be completed.

Also in this month, the Terran Commonwealth begins construction on the RingBase in the French Alps. This base is publically announced to the public as being a joint venture between the United Kingdom, Germany and France as a combined European Union military training facility as well as a Command and Control Centre for all combined European Union military and civilian operations, to ensure ease of communication between units and the consolidation of resources.

**1998 – December**

The plans for the CFRP (Commonwealth Frigate Replacement Project) ships are finalised and the UK and Canada begin to construct one prototype ship each, Canada producing the Frigate configuration while the UK constructs a ship in the Destroyer configuration. The reason for the UK and Canada constructing only 1 ship of each configuration is to ensure that the two ships are not only viable to build, but also that they are capable of performing the tasks that is required of them before the four nations involved commits totally to building them. Although only the United Kingdom and Canada are building the ships, Australia and New Zealand are also involved the process, with personnel being based at the shipyards, helping to build the ships. The two prototypes will also initially be crewed by personnel from all four nations, to allow for training purposes and to ensure that the ships fit in with the established doctrine of the nations involved.

The advantages of having the same basic ship design, with only a few differences in equipment between the two ships, means that not only is it cheaper and easier to design and build one of each configuration than it would be to design and build two completely different ship designs, but also the almost identical designs means that it is less complicated to repair and maintain the ships, and there is less training involved for the personnel crewing the ships, as they don't have to learn two completely different design layouts and equipment.

It is believed that construction of the Frigate configuration ship will take approximately 8-9 months while the construction of the Destroyer configuration ship, due to the added length and complexity of the VLS section, will take approximately 11-12 months to complete.

**§SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§**


	4. 1999 January to December

**Disclaimer:** Stargate SG-1 and all related technologies, characters, races and planets are not mine. They belong to MGM.

Any original characters, technologies, races and planets are mine, although I do apologize if I have used the names etc that someone else has come up with. It would more than likely mean that I liked your character so much, I based a character of mine on yours (although I more that likely would have asked you for permission first), however, it could also be nothing more than a big coincidence.

**§SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§**

**1999 – January**

Continued research into the technology of the crashed ship results in the development of a prototype, Earth-built version of the ship's shield generator. However, this generator is a far more primitive version of the generator aboard the ship, as it is far more energy intensive than the Goa'uld version, and can only project a much weaker shield over a much smaller area. In fact, tests of the generated shield reveal that it is not even powerful enough to withstand a three-round burst from one of the British Guard's SA80 rifle without collapsing, but that it is capable of preventing the movement of air through it in either direction. This means that it is extremely useful as an atmospheric shield, especially during the construction of the MoonBase to prevent accidental decompression.

However, the current size and power requirements of the generator prevent it from being used in this role as there would not be a large enough power source for it available during the construction of the MoonBase, and, the generator is too large to fit through the ring transporters at the present time. As such, the Terran Commonwealth decides to concentrate on developing the technology further, in the hopes of refining to the point where it does become viable for use during the construction of the MoonBase.

Recognising the need for large amounts of materials, especially steel, and also the fact that large purchases of these materials would draw unwanted attention to the Terran Commonwealth, the decision is made to begin the research and development of a mining ship, capable of entering the asteroid belt and planetary rings and mining the various needed resources from them.

Also, to help minimise the amount of resources needing to be obtained from Earth to construct the mining ship, as well as the initial construction materials for the MoonBase and any materials needed that are not available from the asteroids, the governments of Britain, France and Germany set up a company, based in Britain, that specializes in the collection, disassembling and recycling of old, non-useable, large-scale metal objects, ranging from rusting train-tracks to vehicles and even disused military equipment, such as tanks, planes and submarines left abandoned and rusting in various bases and harbours across Europe after the end of the Cold War.

The company will not only help clean up and protect the environment by removing the materials before they can severely damage the surrounding environment, but will also cut down the strain on a country's economy by removing them, thus the country would no longer have to pay to store them and occasionally guard them. The space freed up by the removal of these materials can then be used for other purposes. Also, the materials gained from the disassembly and recycling of the equipment etc can be returned to the world economy in one form or another.

However, what the public does not know is that a small portion of the resources gained from this, mainly the expensive and rare materials that will be needed by the Terran Commonwealth to build the ships and fighters, will instead be kept back and transferred to the MoonBase to be used by the Terran Commonwealth.

**1999 – February**

Continued research and development of the ion technology used by the various space agencies for the engines of the moon mission craft, called the Lunar Express, as well as further research into the ion engines on the crashed spaceship, has resulted in a faster, more fuel efficient and smaller ion engine. This variant, due to being developed by the Terran Commonwealth alone, as well as being developed with research of the crashed ship, is not revealed to the public and instead is slated by the Terran Commonwealth for use as the primary engine base for the initial, still-to-be-developed fighters and ships that will be used by the Terran Commonwealth to defend Earth and explore the galaxy.

Also in this month, the main section of the RingBase, itself only a small portion of the still-under-construction European Command And Control base, is completed. Although the continuing construction at the facility will help provide cover for the movement of resources and personnel needed for the construction of the MoonBase, it won't be able to provide cover for all the equipment needed, and as such, one of the sets of Ring Transporters is loaded onto a privately owned cargo ship, which will be sent to various ports and harbours around the world, especially those owned by the Terran Commonwealth countries, where various pieces of vital equipment will be bought and loaded onboard, before being sent up to the MoonBase via the Ring Transporters.

**1999 – March**

The remaining pieces of equipment for the Moon Mission are completed and shipped to the European Space Agency launch pad in French Guiana. The remote probes are shipped from Britain after being installed into a specially built capsule to safely carry them down to the Moon's surface. This capsule however, also contains the last set of Ring Transporters, which will form the starting point for the construction of the MoonBase, and also function as the main supply point both during and after the construction. To ensure that the capsule reaches the surface undamaged, along with its cargo, the capsule is equipped with a powerful thruster, to allow the technicians back on Earth to control its descent to the surface.

**1999 – April**

The Mission is officially started with the launch of the Mission Craft (known as the Luna Express) into orbit of the Earth. Other than containing the satellite to be positioned in geosynchronous orbit of the far side of the Moon from Earth, and the hardwired pieces of equipment needed for the orbiter to conduct the required scans of the surface of the Moon, this craft is lifted into orbit empty, with the rest of the equipment being lifted into orbit in several other launches, and is then loaded into the Express. This is because if the equipment was launched into orbit inside the Luna Express, it would require far more fuel and power than would be feasible or even achievable with the current level of technology.

The lifts and loading of the equipment takes just less than 2 weeks, and after a week of double checking that all of the equipment has been secured in the correct place, is in full working order and hasn't been damaged during the lifts to orbit in installation into the Express, the Mission is given the green light and begins.

The craft first completes a spiralling orbit of Earth to not only build up speed ready to break orbit, but to also to position the craft into the optimal position to commence a direct run towards a polar orbit of the moon.

From the first activation of the ion engine to reaching orbit of the Moon, the craft only takes 38.7 hours, making it one of the fastest craft to be sent to the moon, although it does take a further 5 hours to completely settle into a stable polar orbit.

With the arrival of the Luna Express, the second phase of the Mission begins, with the satellite being launched from the Orbiter's cargo bay. This satellite is moved via thrusters to a geosynchronous orbital position above the Jackson Crater on the far side of the Moon from Earth while the orbiter begins the process of conducting the preliminary mapping of the surface, in order for the technicians and scientists (as well as various Terran Commonwealth personnel) back on Earth to determine the best possible location to land the capsule with the remote probes in (as well as the best location for the MoonBase). Once this process has been completed, the information is sent back to Earth and analysed, while the Orbiter begins to conduct high intensity scans of the surface, looking especially at the chemical makeup of the surface.

Once the information sent back has been analysed and the location of the landing point for the capsule (and location for the MoonBase) has been chosen, the Orbiter is directed over the location to perform a complete, in-depth scan of the entire area. Officially, this is so that the remote probes and capsule don't interfere with or confuse the results of the scan, however, this scan is actually so that the Terran Commonwealth can determine the final location and layout of the MoonBase with regards to the underlying geology of the surface. Once this scan has been conducted, the capsule is launched to the surface.

**1999 - May - December**

With the capsule safely on the surface of the Moon, and the remote probes dispersed, the Terran Commonwealth begins the construction of the MoonBase, now referred to as Luna 1.

Firstly, several personnel and various pieces of equipment are sent up to the Moon via the Ring Transporters. They initially separate the Rings from the capsule base and transport them approximately 300 metres away from the capsule. This is so that the capsule is not hidden by Luna 1, which would possibly revealing the existence of the base if anyone passes over the area with a satellite.

With the Ring set relocated, further personnel and equipment is sent up. The first phase of the build involves creating a 30-metre diameter Dome over the rings, under which the initial phase of the Base will be built. This Dome, thanks to the resources procured by the company set by France, Germany and Britain, is constructed of pre-formed steel sheets covered over by a temporary camouflage cover. This cover is to prevent the Dome from easily being spotted prior to it being covered over by Mooncrete.

A thick layer of insulation is then placed directly onto the outside of the Dome to provide support to take the weight of the layer of Mooncrete to be placed over the top, and to help prevent heat loss through the Dome. This insulation takes the form of several layers of grey-painted polystyrene blocks, connected together with steel wires. These wire connect all of the blocks together and allow them to carry large amounts of weight.

Once the Dome has been erected and the insulating layer of polystyrene installed, the ground surface inside it is excavated to a depth of 1 metre to ensure that there is a smooth surface for all future operations and to also provide a large supply of material which is then broken up and mixed with various other materials to form Mooncrete which is then applied to the floor and walls of the excavated area as well as around the edge of the Dome where it meets the ground surface and a thin layer is also applied over the top of the Dome. This application is to provide a slight structural security to prevent the walls collapsing and to provide a smooth surface, however, the main reasons are for camouflage, to help diminish the likelihood of the Dome being detected visually, and to provide an airtight seal around the Dome. With this seal created, an airlock is added to provide access to the outside of the Dome.

With the Dome completed and airtight, the second phase of construction begins. Firstly, two tunnels are dug, one leading North from the Northern edge of the Dome and one leading South from the Southern edge. These tunnels are 3 metres wide and high, to allow for easy transport of large amounts of equipment, supplies or personnel without any obstruction. They are dug at a 20-degree angle and run for approximately 30 metres, only levelling out when the roof of the tunnel is 10 metres below the Dome's ground level, 11 metres below the surface of the Moon. This depth is so that the base is better protected from an attack from orbit and the surrounding rock will also act as insulation, preventing rapid heat loss from the base.

With the tunnels dug to the correct depth, the engineers begin to construct the four tunnels that will connect the entire base together. Two tunnels are dug perpendicular to the sloping tunnels, intersecting in the middle of the two tunnels and at the ends of the sloping tunnels. These tunnels are joined together by two more tunnels running North-South, parallel to the sloping tunnels, forming a rectangle around the area underneath the Ring Transporters and the Dome. This rectangle will form the basis of the base, with personnel quarters located inside it, while the facilities, such as the research labs, production facilities, Command Centre and various essential facilities such as the cafeteria, food storage areas and locker rooms etc are all positioned around the outside of the rectangle.

With the corridor rectangle completed, the construction team is then split up. The largest team begins the construction of the research labs and the corridors leading to them. The second biggest group begins the construction of the Command Centre and associated rooms and corridors while the third group focuses on the cafeteria, kitchen, associated storage rooms and other facilities. The fourth, and smallest group begins to construct the personnel quarters, as these aren't necessary for the facility to become operational, due to the Ring's allowing instantaneous transport to and from Earth.

As the corridors and rooms are excavated, a small portion of the removed rock is used to create Mooncrete, which is applied to the surfaces of the corridors and rooms in a thin layer, ensuring that they are airtight and providing support to the surrounding rock. The rest of the rock is either poured over the insulation over the Dome, or stored ready to be used to cover the Hangar when it is built.

As each area is completed, the workers and equipment move to the construction of the forge area, assembly and maintenance area and the hangar for the various future ships and fighters. These areas, although important and one of the major areas of the base, are not essential to getting the base operational, as they will not be needed for several months after the rest of the base is due to come online as there are no completed designs for any ships or fighters yet.

The construction of the majority of the base, including most of the personnel quarters is completed by the beginning of November, and the construction teams are now entirely focused on completing either the remaining personnel quarters or the construction, maintenance and storage areas for the future ships and fighters. Meanwhile, further teams of engineers are brought in to begin installing the equipment needed to get the base fully operational by the end of the year. This includes items such as furniture, computers, installing plumbing and electrical cables etc.

By the middle of December Luna 1 is completed enough to become operational, with only the construction of the assembly/maintenance area and the Hangar, and the installation of the forge equipment to be completed.

A further improvement in Ion Engine technology also occurs in December. This engine is even more fuel efficient and powerful than the previous development, and can even function within a planet's atmosphere. However, this engine counteracts these improvements by being slightly larger (and heavier) than the previous Ion engine design and is also slightly slower than the previous design. The Terran Commonwealth decides to use both engines, with the smaller, faster engine being included in the fighter craft design, and the larger, atmospheric-capable engine being included in the mining vessel design.

**1999 – September**

The construction of the CFRP Frigate configuration prototype ship is completed in Canada and begins initial sea trials in the Atlantic Ocean with an international crew from the four countries involved: Australia; Canada; New Zealand and the UK. This is because all four nations will be operating this ship class, unlike the destroyer configuration, which will only be operated by Canada and the United Kingdom. This period will help reveal and solve any problems that crop up. In addition to the sea trials off the coast of Canada, the frigate will also be sailed to the UK, Australia and New Zealand where further sea trials will be conducted. These extra sea trials, as well as the sailing periods in between them will also help determine how the ship performs in all expected theatres of operations.

**1999 - October**

Continued research into the prototype shield generator results in a smaller, more energy efficient and viable generator. This generator is packed up and shipped to the RingBase in France before being sent up to Luna 1 where it is used to help in the construction of the base. The generated shield, in addition to being an atmospheric shield, also has the capability to prevent the movement of heat across it. This means that it can be generated above the Dome and the hangar on Luna 1 and allow a much stronger version of Mooncrete to be made and applied over the Dome and the Hangar, especially if a steel rod lattice is added to the Mooncrete to form Steel Reinforced Mooncrete, which is even stronger still.

**1999 - December**

Research into the sensor technology of the ship results in the development of a prototype sensor array. As with the prototype shield generator, this initial version is too bulky and resource/energy intensive to be viable at the moment and as such, further refinement is needed. However, as this technology shares many similar components with the shield generator it is hoped that the same techniques and technology that was used to refine that can be used to help refine this technology.

**§SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§**

**A/N – **I am very sorry for the delay on this update. My plan was that I would be able to update a few weeks after my last one, but Real Life interfered (plus the fact that I got lazy and didn't bother with it for several weeks didn't help either). Anyway, this is my longest update so far, and after a couple of rewrites I am finally happy with it.

As always: Please R & R.


	5. 2000 January to December

**Disclaimer:** Stargate SG-1 and all related technologies, characters, races and planets are not mine. They belong to MGM.

Any original characters, technologies, races and planets are mine, although I do apologize if I have used the names etc that someone else has come up with. It would more than likely mean that I liked your character so much, I based a character of mine on yours (although I more that likely would have asked you for permission first), however, it could also be nothing more than a big coincidence.

**§SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§**

2000 - January

With the completion of Luna 1, the Terran Commonwealth begins to move the research, technology and the scientists from the various research labs around the world to the RingBase in France and from there to Luna 1. This allows a far greater co-operation and hopefully faster development of technology due to the various scientists and technology being in 1 place, rather than spread out across the world.

Development also begins on designing and building a prototype fighter and a prototype mining vessel. It is anticipated that the development of a fighter prototype should take no more than 6-7 months, with the main problems being integrating the reverse-engineered technology from the crashed ship and Earth technology into a viable fighter. The mining vessel should also take approximately the same amount of time for a prototype to be completed, as, due to the recognition a few months earlier of a lack of resources available for the construction of fighter squadrons and ships, several designs for mining vessels had been started several months previously.

It is hoped that a viable weapon's system will be able to be developed and incorporated into the fighter design at the planning phase, rather than trying to include it afterwards, as currently, there are no weapon designs that work in space. The Terran Commonwealth is looking into the development of a variant missile, similar to an air-to-air missile used by the involved countries air forces, that will work equally well in both space and in an atmosphere. As such, the Terran Commonwealth has requested that any proposed fighter design has the capability to carry and fire at least 8 AMRAAM missiles.

After several delays and complications, the prototype Destroyer Configuration ship designed and built under the CFRP is finally completed and undergoes sea trials. These trials will take place in both British Territorial Waters and Canadian Territorial Waters, as well as the expanse of the Atlantic between them, to determine exactly how the ship design performs in the various theatres of operations required of it.

2000 - February

Refinement and development of the prototype sensor array has resulted in a smaller, more energy efficient array with a marked increase in the power of the device. This device is put aside to be installed onto the prototype mining ship when it is built, while several more devices are requested. These devices will be installed into various radar stations within the Terran Commonwealth in order to hopefully detect any ships or objects in orbit.

These sensor arrays will either be included into refits of existing radar stations or incorporated into the designs for new radar stations to be built. They will be attached to the power grid of the radar station, but the information gathered will not be included with the other data from the radar stations, and will instead be sent, using subspace communications, reverse engineered from the crashed ship, to sensor operators in Luna 1.

This decision becomes even more important when a large fireball erupts in the sky over the Pacific Ocean, and a telescope that happened to be pointing in the correct direction took images of what appeared to be an unidentified ship exploding and crashing into the sea. The fact that the ship wasn't detected previous to its entering the atmosphere and blowing up causes a mild panic within the Terran Commonwealth ranks and a request for even more sensor arrays to be developed as fast as possible to ensure an as large as possible coverage of the Earth for protection.

Soon after the crash, the United States announces that it was a meteor which they had been tracking for some time, but that it was likely to be too small to survive re-entry and as it was going to impact in the Pacific Ocean they didn't do anything about it and didn't want to cause a panic if they informed the public. This causes the Terran Commonwealth to become even more suspicious of the US and suspects that they have contact with at least one advanced non-terrestrial race due to this statement, when the Terran Commonwealth would have been able to detect if there had been a meteor heading for Earth. However, the Terran Commonwealth does not confront the US about this due to not having enough evidence that the US cannot ignore and to do so would force the Terran Commonwealth to reveal their existence to the Americans and their position is not secure enough yet to survive that.

The Terran Commonwealth approves the finalised mining vessel design and construction begins. The ship is essentially of a large box, with wings to allow for atmospheric manoeuvring, two large ion engines and a large cargo hold, capable of hold over 100 tons of raw materials broken up from the asteroid belt. The design is versatile in that it can be configured to either function as a mining vessel, or, if the mining equipment is removed, it can be used either as a troop transport or a cargo transport, similar in function to a C-130 Hercules or C-17 Globemaster.

2000 – March

A prototype space-viable AMRAAM is successfully tested and surpasses all expectations regarding its performance and capabilities. As such, the Terran Commonwealth decides that this missile will become the standard Terran Commonwealth fighter-mounted anti-fighter missile.

The fighter design is finalised and approved by the Terran Commonwealth before beginning construction. This design incorporates features from the Eurofighter and Dassault Rafale fighters and the end design is of a Delta-winged fighter similar in size to the Eurofighter, with 8 missile hard-points on the wings and a further 4 hard-points located inside an internal bay, although these can be configured to carry either 4 AMRAAMS or 2 missiles that are of similar size as the prototype Storm Shadow missiles currently being tested by the air-forces of Britain, France and Italy.

The fighter design does not incorporate the reverse-engineered subspace sensor array, due to the lack of available space and power in the fighter for it, so instead it is equipped with a standard Terrestrial radar as a stop-gap measure until the sensor technology is developed to that point. Instead, to ensure that the fighter can detect and lock onto enemy fighters and ships if the radar cannot detect them, the fighter will be linked via subspace communications to the Command and Control Centre in Luna 1, where the sensor feeds from the sensor arrays based there and around Earth will be fed to the fighter.

Although unsure as to whether or not the larger missiles would actually be effective against a Ha'tak or a ship of a similar size and power, even in large numbers, the Terran Commonwealth accepts that, as a stop-gap measure until they can develop and build ships capable of taking on Ha'tak's, it is better to have a weapon that is possibly capable of taking out enemy capital ships if the enemy launches an attack, than to not have that capability.

As such, the Terran Commonwealth begins research into developing a Storm Shadow-sized Missile that is not only space-viable, but that has an increase in destructive power over a similar sized Terrestrial weapon without increasing the size or decreasing the speed/performance of the weapon.

Also during this month, the Terran Commonwealth begins research into a viable weapon's system to act as both a CIWS for future ships (and possibly added to the mining vessel design) and as a dog-fighting weapon for either the current fighter design or a future design if the weapon cannot be included into the current design. However, due to the lack of the ability to air-cool any weapons, the research must focus on weapons that do not require that ability.

As such, the researchers decide to focus mainly on two experimental weapon technologies: Laser technology and Railgun technology. Although there are advantages to both of these designs, with the railgun research likely to create results first and the Laser's lack of needing ammunition, they both have their downsides as well, with Laser technology not being powerful enough to be a viable weapon technology at present and the Railgun's need for large amounts of ammunition.

2000 – April

The Third round of disclosure occurs, with Oman, India, Japan, Taiwan, Brazil and South Africa being informed of the true nature of the Terran Commonwealth as well as the existence of the ship and the technology recovered and developed from it. They are also informed about the Terran Commonwealth's suspicions about the United States with regards to the likelihood of them having access to Alien technology and knowledge but not sharing it, as well as their reservations about involving the United States, Russia and China in their program this early.

After several days, and several threats to release the information to their populations/neighbouring countries/allies, the countries agree that a public disclosure that this early stage would likely cause havoc around the world and that introducing more countries into the Terran Commonwealth at one time would also cause some degree of chaos within the Terran Commonwealth ranks, the countries agree to join the Terran Commonwealth, although with some reservations and demands.

These demands are that the Terran Commonwealth must be disclosed to at least 10 more countries within the next 2 years, to the United States, China and Russia within 3 years and a push towards bringing the world to a point where an accidental disclosure in at least 10 years won't cause widespread chaos and havoc and with a view to a controlled disclosure within the next 10-15 years.

Also during this month, a combined press announcement by the ESA, CSIRO, UKSA and CSA is released, stating that due to the overwhelming success of the Luna Express the previous year, a second mission, this time to Mars and named the Mars Express, will be launched next year to coincide with the Mars Launch Window, to, among other objectives, determine if there is water/ice on the surface of Mars and to also begin an in-depth study of Mars' Moons, Deimos and Phobos. They also invite as many of the other countries Space Agencies that want to join in to do so.

2000 – May

The development of a Storm Shadow-sized missile is completed and tested. The prototype is essentially a prototype Storm Shadow Missile modified to be space-viable, and, for a very slight decrease in speed, the developers have also been able to increase the yield of the missile by approximately 5%, from a 450 kg BROACH warhead to around a 475 kg BROACH warhead.

Although the tests are a success, due to the fact that the weapon is designed only to be a stop-gap measure, it is decided that only enough of these modified Storm Shadow Missiles to equip each fighter with 2 will be created, as they are likely to only be used in the event of an attack on Earth and only until capital ships have been designed and built, so it is unlikely that once the Missiles have been used, that the fighters would be able to reload with these weapons.

2000 – June

The mining ship prototype is completed and begins its space trials. These trials are designed to test all aspects of the ship, from its design, to its ability to perform as it is specified and expected to, and also testing the technology and equipment installed on the ship.

The trials will include tests of the life support systems, the engines and inertial dampeners etc, and will also involve a detailed scan of both the Moon's surface and a small section of the asteroid belt.

These surveys are to determine the strength and range of the sensor array and the detail of the sensor returns, as well as to determine a rough indication of the amounts of the needed resources available to mine in the asteroid belt.

2000 – July

With the completion of the space trials, the mining vessel is officially commissioned into active service, with the ship design being classified as the "Heracles" Class Mining Ship and the ship itself being named the "Heracles 1".

This naming convention came about due to the belief by the Terran Commonwealth that there will be a large number of these ships, and as such, for ease of naming purposes, the ships will be named by their class and a unique number, corresponding to the number of ships already built.

Now that the space trials have been completed, the Heracles 1 is assigned to begin mining the resources needed to construct more vessels, especially more Heracles Class vessels, of which the second one is planned and is due to begin construction within a few weeks as the resources become available. In the meantime, the design of the Heracles is altered slightly, to accommodate necessary alterations encountered during construction and testing of the Heracles 1.

At the same time, it is decided that due to the limited size of the current hangar, and the large size of the Heracles, that an additional hangar must be built to house the fighters. This hangar will be located several hundred metres away from the original hangar, and will have enough room for 3 squadrons of fighters (of 12 fighters each), based on the size of the fighter prototype, as well as the necessary equipment to maintain them.

The plans for the new hangar also include an armoured bunker, located approximately 50 metres directly beneath the new hangar, which will hold the ammunition and other, volatile equipment and materials for the fighters.

This bunker will be connected to the rest of the base by a 5 metre high, 10 metre wide tunnel located at the same depth of 50 metres as the bunker. 2 large cargo elevators will then be situated at either end of the tunnel, allowing the movement of personnel, equipment, and in particular the fighters, from the base, through the tunnel and to the bunker or up to the hangar and vice verse.

Until the second hangar is completed, work will not be started on the first squadron of fighters, baring several training fighters after the prototype is completed, due to the lack of room available in the original hangar for a squadron of fighters and two Heracles Class vessels (the active Heracles 1, and the under construction Heracles 2).

2000 – August

After several delays, the fighter prototype is completed and undergoes space trials.

These space trials will include testing the fighter's link between it and the sensor array in Luna 1, as well as determining the effective range of it. This will begin in Moon orbit to determine that it is working as intended, before extending the range between the fighter and the sensor array to determine how far away from Luna 1 the fighter can go without a degradation of the signal. It is likely that any combat, if there is any, over the next few years will be conducted in orbit or near orbit of the Moon and Earth, and as such, the signal degradation would be negligible/non-existent and thus not effect the combat capacity of the fighters. However, future combat could take place in Mars orbit, and possibly even further out into the solar system, and such, it would be vital to know if the sensor array works at that distance or whether sensor satellites would need to be placed in various locations in the solar system to provide overall combat capability coverage.

The tests will also include live fire tests of both the modified AMRAAMs and the Storm Shadows against useless asteroids within the asteroid belt and to determine the true capabilities of the fighter and the missiles.

2000 – September

The prototype fighter completes its space trials and is formally commissioned into the Terran Commonwealth as the "Cobra" Class Fighter. The prototype is initially designated as a training craft, which, along with the three other prototypes now beginning construction, will be used to train the first 2 dozen pilots of the initial 2 squadrons. Once the first squadron production begins (currently slated to begin in February 2001), the fighters will be re-designated as the first wing of the first squadron.

Also in this month, an unidentified fighter sized object is detected exiting the atmosphere above the United States and heading on a ballistic course in the general direction of Jupiter. The Terran Commonwealth, fearful of detection by the US, immediately orders all operations to go shut down and "Go Dark", meaning that all power emissions are cut to their minimum levels and all communications bar essentials (in tight-beam configuration) are ceased. The fighter prototype is ordered to suspend its space trials and land in the hangar while the Heracles 1 is ordered to shadow the fighter on a parallel course, while running "Dark" to prevent detection, to ensure that it is available to render aid if needed.

However, the Heracles is not needed to rescue the pilots of the fighter as, approximately 15 hours after the first detection of the fighter, an unidentified ship appears in system and rescues the pilots through (from what the Heracles could detect) a risky manoeuvre using a set of rings. The unidentified ship then turns around and heads for Earth, while the Heracles continues on its apparent ballistic course for several more minutes until the ship is no longer in sensor range, and then begins a slow turn, to head back towards Luna 1.

Luna 1 picks up the ship heading towards the United States, luckily on the opposite side of the Earth to the Moon, before loosing contact with it as it somehow disappears from the Terran Commonwealth's ability to detect it. As such, due to the unlikelihood of being able to detect the ship if or when it leaves, it is decided that the entire Terran Commonwealth will remain "Dark" for 3 days, before a slow and steady increase in the activity of the Terran Commonwealth occurs.

The Terran Commonwealth decides that although the Fighter that was abandoned by the American's could be useful, it would be too dangerous to collect the fighter and bring it back to Luna 1 in case the American's had installed a tracking device in it, and indeed it is more than likely that they did install a tracking device as it was only due to the advanced sensor array based in Luna 1 and installed in the Heracles ship that allowed the Terran Commonwealth to detect and track the fighter while traditional Terrestrial Radar could not detect the ship at all.

2000 – October

The second Heracles Class ship is completed and begins space trials. These trials are identical to the trials the prototype undertook, and once completed and the ship is commissioned as the "Heracles 2", the ship is assigned to locate the US fighter and nudge it into a stable orbit of the nearest planet, before collecting a team of scientists, engineers and mechanics, and, with as much as possible of the mining equipment that was originally installed in the ship removed, dispatched to act as a mobile research lab for the personnel to dismantle the fighter and begin to study the technology.

Also in this month the tunnel and bunker are completed and the engineers begin construction of an upward sloping tunnel, which will not only allow them access to the surface of the Moon to begin work on the hangar and elevator shafts, but will also act as a secondary route for personnel to and from the hangar.

It is decided that once the hangar and elevator shafts are completed, a series of personnel rooms will be constructed approximately 10 metres below the hangar, connected to the sloping tunnel. These rooms will then act as the living quarters for the pilots and mechanics assigned to the hangar, allowing for quick reaction times in an emergency.

2000 – November

A breakthrough occurs when the scientists, mechanic and engineers on the Heracles 2 locate and remove the tracking beacon installed on the ship by the United States Air Force, allowing the ship to be transferred back to Luna 1 where it can be studied more easily. Currently, it is thought that the vast majority of the advanced technology of the fighter is of little use beyond helping to develop and advance the Terran Commonwealth's own technology, however, the major breakthrough is with the sensor array of the fighter. It is almost as powerful as the sensor array located in Luna 1 and yet is small enough to fit inside the fighter. As such, it is hoped that reverse engineering this sensor array will not only help develop the Terran Commonwealth's existing sensor array's, but also allow them to develop and build a small enough array to be mounted inside a fighter.

2000 – December

The three extra fighter prototypes are completed in this month and begin space trials. These trials also involve the original prototype as several mock dogfights are planned to take place, in order to determine the exact capabilities of the Cobra class fighter.

The hangar and elevator shafts are completed and work begins on the personnel rooms located below the hangar. The Terran Commonwealth decides, due to the discovery of the US fighter and its sensor array, that construction of the first squadron of fighters will be delayed for several months to determine roughly how long it would take to develop a fighter-based sensor array. In the meantime, the 4 constructed fighters are redesignated as permanent training aircraft, to be used while the research is on going.

**§SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§**

**A/N:** Wow, my longest chapter to date, at 3500 words. Anyway, you know the drill. Please review.

**A/N2:** I've gone with Oman as the Middle East country contacted about the Terran Commonwealth as it has good ties with Western countries, in particular military ties with Britain and the US, and it is in a good position to provide coverage of a large number of vitally important countries, the OPEC bloc, as without them, I believe a large portion of the world would likely grind to a halt due to the loss of essential oil supplies from them.


	6. 2001 January to December

**Disclaimer:** Stargate SG-1 and all related technologies, characters, races and planets are not mine. They belong to MGM.

Any original characters, technologies, races and planets are mine, although I do apologize if I have used the names etc that someone else has come up with. It would more than likely mean that I liked your character so much, I based a character of mine on yours (although I more that likely would have asked you for permission first), however, it could also be nothing more than a big coincidence.

**§SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§**

2001 – January

Construction begins on the third Heracles Class Mining Vessel.

The Terran Commonwealth also begins the development of a dedicated Scout Vessel, capable of not only surveying the various planets, moons and asteroid belts but also patrolling the Solar System and eventually travelling to other systems to explore.

2001 – February

It is anticipated that a fully functioning prototype sensor array for the Cobra fighters will be completed within the next month, and as such, the Terran Commonwealth Council decides to begin construction of the first operational squadron of Cobra Class Fighters.

The Terran Commonwealth also steps up training of pilots for the Cobra's, with the aim of having 2 squadrons worth of pilots trained and ready by the time the first squadron of Cobra's are completed. This is so that the Commonwealth can have a back-up in case of problems with the planes or pilots and so that the pilots can be rotated every so often.

2001 – March

While mining the asteroid belt for resources, the Heracles 02 detects the presence of an unidentified ship anchored to a large asteroid.

After contacting the Commonwealth Council, the Heracles attempts to communicate with the vessel, however, after multiple attempts, with no reply, the Council pulls the Heracles back to Luna 1, and, after several modifications, is sent back out to the unidentified ship, this time with 20 special forces personnel (drawn from across the Terran Commonwealth) with orders to breach the ship's hull and determine the danger presented by it.

After several failed attempts, the Special Forces eventually manage to force their way onto the ship, quickly determining that the ship is abandoned.

After this information is transmitted to the Council, they make the decision to have a group of scientists dispatched to the ship to begin studying it and the technology on board, as, due to the hull design, it is clear that it was not built by the same race that built the crashed ship recovered by the British and the Ha'tak's that attempted to attack Earth.

However, the Council also orders that no damage is to be done to the vessel and no systems are to be disassembled to study them. Although this will increase the time needed to gain a full understanding of the technology, the Council feels that this time increase is a fair trade-off in order to have a functioning ship that can act as a stop-gap defensive platform and act as a patrol and defence vessel until the Terran Commonwealth is capable of designing and building its own ships. It is also hoped that the ship is capable of Faster Than Light travel, and as such, could be used to explore the solar systems surrounding Earth.

Also in this month, the prototype sensor array is completed and installed into one of the training fighters for trials.

After a week of tests, the prototype is declared fully operational and construction begins on the twelve sensor arrays for the 1st Cobra Squadron already under construction.

2001 – April

The construction of Heracles 03 is completed and it begins its Space Trials. These trials, unlike the ones conducted by the Heracles 01 and 02, will involve a flight to the inner planets of the solar system to conduct an initial survey of them.

2001 – May

The Space Trials of Heracles 03 is completed and it is assigned to begin surveying the Rings and Moons of Jupiter and Saturn to determine the presence and abundance of the various needed resources, and to help determine possible locations for a future Space Station.

Also in this month, further research results in the development of a more powerful shield generator prototype.

During tests, the shield generated by the prototype proves to be powerful enough to withstand a direct hit form an AMRAAM, even though it loses the vast majority of its strength doing so.

The Terran Commonwealth Council decides to have a generator installed on each of the Heracles Class Mining Vessels, as well as having generators installed to project shields over the Ring Dome and both Hangars of Luna 1. They also request research into the possibility of installing the shield generators onto the fighters to increase their survivability.

However, the Council is informed that it is unlikely that, even with further research and development, the shield strength can be improved any further without a significant increase in power generation capabilities.

As such, the Council decides to devote even more resources, from both the Terran Commonwealth and from the Terran Commonwealth Research Group, to looking at alternate power sources and to improving existing power generation capabilities. One of the major research focuses is on Nuclear Fusion Reactions, especially Deuterium-Tritium reactions.

2001 – June

The unknown ship's computer is finally accessed and the information contained within it is studied. Although there is some information stored within the computer memory regarding the ship and its technology, the most important and critical information regards the crew of the ship and their logs.

After the logs are translated, it is found that the Goa'uld had attacked the crew's homeworld and they had been sent to attempt to find allies that could assist them in their fight. However, after several months of fruitless searching, they finally encountered Earth, but, after discovering that it was too primitive to assist them in their fight, and that they had lost contact with their homeworld a few weeks previously, the crew, being composed of civilians and scientists, decided to attach the ship to the asteroid, to protect it and ensure that it was available if they needed it, before heading to Earth in their descent pod.

With the data retrieved from the ship's computers and the sensor records' indicating the crew's most likely landing point, the Terran Commonwealth decides to begin searching for the crew.

If the crew is found, the Terran Commonwealth makes the decision to place them under surveillance for several months to determine if they are a threat to Earth or even simply a security risk to the Commonwealth. If it is determined that the crew does not pose a security risk to the Commonwealth, then they will be approached with an offer to work for the Terran Commonwealth.

Also in this month the Terran Commonwealth begins construction of both the Heracles 04, and a prototype scout ship, designed to survey the solar system for resources, to save using the Heracles ships for that task, and also to act as an early warning system to detect any ships entering the Solar System. It is also hoped that once the technology has been developed, the design can then be modified with little effort to incorporate a Hyperdrive engine.

2001 – July

The 1st Cobra Squadron is completed andbegins its Space Trials. These trials will include various dogfights, as well as test firing AMRAAM's against asteroids in the Asteroid Belt to ensure that their targeting sensors are working properly.

2001 – August

With the completion of the 1st Cobra Squadron's Space Trials, they are declared fully operational and are assigned to be used in conjunction with the Training Fighters to help train both the 1st and 2nd squadron pilots in squadron sized manoeuvres and tactics. Meanwhile, the 2nd Cobra Squadron begins construction.

Research of the unknown spaceship's weapons results in a leap forward in the Terran Commonwealth's understanding of Directed Energy Weapon technology. Although still unable to build any weapon even remotely as powerful as the weapons on the ship, the Terran Commonwealth's scientists believe that a fully functioning prototype laser weapon could be completed and ready for testing by the beginning of 2002.

2001 – September

After several months of surveillance, it is decided by the Terran Commonwealth Council to approach several members of the crew. Rather than reveal too much information and potentially expose the Terran Commonwealth in a possibly public and unsecured location, it is decided instead to simply approach each crew member and show them a printout of their crew record as well as a photo of their ship. They will then be informed that if they are interested in a job, they are to go to a specific location where they will be told about it. If they decide to not go, they are informed that it is their decision and that they will then be left alone by the Terran Commonwealth (although they are not told the name of the organisation).

Of the crew members, the only one not approached is Martin Lloyd, as during their surveillance of him, the Terran Commonwealth discovered that not only was he in the public eye with his work on a new television program "Wormhole X-Treme", but that he was also under surveillance from at least the USAF and possibly the NID as well.

Over the course of 2 weeks, all of the members of the crew approached by the Terran Commonwealth decide to take the job offer and are quickly assigned to postings according to their own skills and specialities, as well as their desires. Of the 9-crew members approached: 2 are assigned to the Research teams on Luna 1; 3 are assigned to the construction crews, helping to build the Heracles and Cobra ships and fighters; 1 is assigned to the Heracles 03 as its temporary XO, to learn the ropes etc before being reassigned to the Heracles 04 when it is completed and has undergone Space Trials; and the remaining 3 are assigned back to their own vessel to assist with the study and repair of its systems.

Also in this month, both the Heracles 04 and the prototype Scout Ship, now classified as a Valkyrie Class Scout Ship, are completed and begin Space Trials.

2001 – October

The Vakyrie prototype's, now designated as the Valkyrie 01, Space Trials are completed and it is assigned to commence a complete survey of both Jupiter's and Saturn's Planetary Rings and Moons, in order to determine the best possible place to begin construction of a refining and construction facility capable of building the Heracles Class Ships, as well as future, similar sized or larger ships.

2001 – November

With the help of the crew of the unknown ship (now known by the Terran Commonwealth as a Seran Light Scout Vessel), the ship is repaired, and, after 2 of the Laser weapons of the ship are removed to be studied and reverse engineered at Luna 1, the ship is dispatched to begin surveying all of the star systems within 10 light years of Earth. These star systems are: Alpha Centauri; Proxima Centauri; Barnard's Star; Wolf 359; Lalande 21185; Sirius; Luyten 726-8; and Ross 154. It is also decided to send the ship to survey Epsilon Eridani as that is one of the few systems near to Earth that is believed to likely contain 2 planets. It is anticipated that this survey will last for approximately 6-7 months and will result in a complete survey of each system, including the number of planets in each system, the number of habitable planets, whether they are inhabited or not and a rough approximation of the amount of resources in each system.

Also in this month, the Terran Commonwealth begins construction of the Valkyrie 02.

2001 – December

In this month the Terran Commonwealth begins construction of a Transport/Cargo variant of the Heracles Class Mining Vessel, classified as an Atlas Class Cargo Vessel. This variant was recognised as being essential during both the recovery of the American's X-301 and the Seran Light Scout Vessel, as the Terran Commonwealth had to utilize one of the Heracles Class ships to transport personnel and equipment to and from Luna 1.

In conjunction with the construction of the Atlas Class vessel, the Terran Commonwealth begins to design the space station that Valkyrie 01 has been surveying possible locations for. The Terran Commonwealth, based on the preliminary results from Valkyrie 01, has decided to build the station in orbit of Jupiter, to allow easy access to the resources of the Asteroid Belt as well as Jupiter's and Saturn's rings and moons.

**§SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§**

**A/N:** I know in Canon that Martin Lloyd and his crew were all military personnel that deserted once they discovered Earth, however as they weren't a critical part of Canon I have decided to alter it so that they are civilians and scientists.


	7. 2002 January to April

**A/N:** The first of 2 short updates for you. This one deals with events from January 2002 up to SG1 meeting the Terran Commonwealth during the events of "Failsafe".

**§SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§**

2002 – January

Surprising many people across the world, the various European governments that both run their own space programs as well as funding the European Space Agency, as well as the European Union as a whole, announce plans to fully merge their respective programs and the European Space Agency together, creating a new European Space Agency, with almost double the funding of the original, combining the resources, personnel, technology, majority of the budgets and facilities of the original, individual space agencies.

This is announced both as a sensible course of action in the evolution of the European Space Agency and (in several countries, but especially the United Kingdom, France and Germany) as a money saving decision, with approximately half of the individual space agency's budgets being transferred to the European Space Agency and the rest being transferred back into the individual country's infrastructure and medical budgets.

Although there are numerous protests within the affected countries with the initial announcement, the majority of them are short lived and die down rapidly once the budget information is announced, although several groups still stage protests based on the space agencies affected being a matter of "National Pride" for the individual countries and should not have been transferred to the control of a "bunch of foreigners".

Also in this month, the 2nd Cobra squadron is completed and begins space trials. Meanwhile, several squadron's worth of pilots begin to train on 1st Cobra squadron's fighters, both to provide a pool of ready-trained personnel for future squadrons but also to provide back-up pilots in case of loss, either through accidents or an attack.

2002 – February

For the Terran Commonwealth, February is very quiet, with no major events or developments occurring that affect it. The only events of significance are: the completion of Valkyrie 02 and the beginning of its space trials; the deployment to active service of the 2nd Cobra squadron following the conclusion of its space trials and the start of construction of the 3rd Cobra squadron.

2002 – March

Early and mid March is again very quiet for the Terran Commonwealth, with Valkyrie 02 completing its space trials and being assigned to conduct surveys of Uranus and Neptune as well as the surrounding space, studying the planets and their moons with the aim of furthering the Terran Commonwealth's knowledge of the Terran Solar System.

However, in late March, Valkyrie 02 detects a rogue asteroid while en-route to its survey position in orbit of Uranus. Due to a lack of knowledge regarding rogue asteroids, the crew of Valkyrie 02 decide to keep monitoring the asteroid with the ship's sensors during the few hours that it will remain within sensor range.

However, less than an hour after first detecting the asteroid, the sensors alert the crew to the projected course of the asteroid, a course that would bring the asteroid very close to the Earth, possibly even impacting it.

When this information is communicated to the Terran Commonwealth Council it causes a panic across the entire organisation, and the member governments. Initially Valkyrie 02 is assigned to monitor the asteroid, providing up-to-date information on its course and a detailed composition of the asteroid. Meanwhile the Council begins urgent discussions over how to solve the problem of the asteroid, as due to its size, the Terran Commonwealth cannot hope to destroy it sufficiently, using the weapons it has available, to ensure that it poses no threat to Earth.

One of the best plans proposed is to use the Cobra Squadron's, in conjunction with the larger ships of the Terran Commonwealth, the Heracles, and possibly the Atlas Class Cargo/Transport Vessel, in an attempt to divert the asteroid away from Earth. This plan is decided upon and planning is ordered immediately once the Council learns that almost half of the asteroid's mass is composed of Naquadah, with the vast majority of the asteroid's core being composed of almost pure Naquadah.

With this information, the Council orders all available Cobra's, including the 4 training Cobra's, and all 4 Heracles Class Mining Vessels to be fitted with anchoring cables strong enough to hold them to the asteroid at full burn. At the same time, the council orders the incomplete Atlas Class Cargo/Transport Vessel to also be fitted with the anchoring cables and for construction on it to be rushed as much as possible in order to get it spaceworthy and capable of assisting in the operation. The Council also orders Valkyrie 02 to not only continue to monitor the asteroid, but to also help determine the best possible locations for the ships and fighters to attach themselves to the asteroid, and orders the Seran Scout Vessel to return to the Terran Solar System to act as protection for the ships involved in case this is an attack.

2002 – April 1st to 6th

The modifications to the fighters and ships are completed by the 2nd of April, approximately 7 days after the asteroid was first detected and 4 days before the asteroid is anticipated to be too close to the Earth for the attempt to succeed (roughly 24hrs before the asteroid hits Earth).

By the 5th of April, the asteroid has been diverted from its original course sufficiently to prevent it from impacting on Earth, although its new course still brings it too close to Earth for comfort and as such, the decision is made to continue to alter its course further away from Earth.

On the 6th April a hyperspace window is detected by the TCS Sera in the vicinity of the asteroid's original projected location, if it hadn't been detected and diverted by the Terran Commonwealth. The operational commander immediately orders the TCS Sera to intercept the Tel'tak detected exiting hyperspace, and, having determined the asteroid is sufficiently far enough away from Earth, orders the fighters and ships to sever their connections to the asteroid and to form up in case the Tel'tak is a scout in advance of an attack.

The Terran Commonwealth Council, having been alerted to the arrival of the Tel'tak, contacts the TCS Sera and gives a series of orders to its commanding officer regarding what he is to do about the ship. As the ship is the same type of ship that has helped the American's out on at least 1 occasion, TCS Sera is ordered to make contact with the Tel'tak and determine the intentions of its crew. If the ship is hostile, they are ordered to destroy it, if it doesn't respond, they are ordered to fire a warning shot and force them away from Earth, and if the ship is friendly, TCS Sera is ordered to open initial diplomatic relations with them. If, in the unlikely (but still possible) event that the ship is crewed by American's, TCS Sera's crew are authorised to inform them that several Terran Commonwealth representatives will be contacting their President within the next few days to begin talks.

Meanwhile, on board the Tel'tak, SG1 is astounded to find that the asteroid, which they had expected to find to be within a few minutes flight from the location of their hyperspace emergence, was instead almost half-an-hour's journey away at their damaged Tel'tak's top sublight speed, and on a completely different trajectory than it had been 10 days ago when they had left Revanna and last had contact with the SGC.

Before SG1 can get over their surprise, they are shocked to be receiving a signal, as they weren't expecting the SGC to be able to detect at the distance they are from Earth. They are even more shocked when the sensors reveal that the source of the signal is an unidentified ship closing on their position from the direction of the asteroid.

**"Unidentified Tel'tak, this is the TCS Sera. You are trespassing in Terran Commonwealth Territory. Identify yourself and your purpose here immediately or you will be considered hostile and fired upon. You have 1 minute to respond."**

**§SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§**


	8. 2002 April 7th-15th

**A/N: **The second of 2 updates for you. This one deals with the few days between the Terran Commonwealth's existence being revealed to SG1 and negotiations beginning between the Terran Commonwealth and the SGC/US over what to do now.

**§SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§**

2002 – 7th April to 15th

With major operations now ceased, due to the asteroid diversion being completed, the Terran Commonwealth downgrades its alert status and orders all personnel involved in the operation to take a compulsory 2 day leave to recover from several days of constant operations, with the fighter pilots being stuck in their cockpits for up to 6 hours at a time before being rotated with the reserve pilots that are still in training.

At the same time, taking advantage of the crews being back on Earth, the Terran Commonwealth grounds all of the fighters and ships, with the exception of the TCS Sera, in order for them to undergo a complete maintenance check to ensure that they aren't going to be operating with damage accumulated from diverting the asteroid. Luckily, the majority of the ships and fighters have accumulated very little damage, and so they are available for their pilots when they come back from their leave. The remainder, 3 Cobra fighters and 1 Heracles, are grounded for up to week in order for their damage to be repaired.

The Atlas Cargo/Transport prototype ship is returned to the hangar as well, in order for it to not only undergo a maintenance check, but for it to be completed ready for its launch and space trials in May. However, due to it being incomplete, it is realised after initial checks that parts of its hull has been damaged by the strain of diverting the asteroid, and as such, the required repairs will push the completion date back to the beginning of June.

The TCS Sera, as it was only involved in guarding the ships and fighters, rather than actually diverting the asteroid, undergoes only a routine maintenance check before being dispatched back to its original mission of surveying the star systems surrounding Earth.

The scale of the maintenance required by the ships and fighters, however, strains the Terran Commonwealth's capabilities almost to the breaking point. The Terran Commonwealth does not have enough hangar space within Luna 1 to house both squadrons of fighters, as well as the four Heracles Class Mining ships, the Atlas Class Transport/Cargo ship and the two Valkyrie Class Scouts. As it is, the personnel are having to repair one of the Heracles and both Valkyrie's within the fighter hangar bay (which, due to having been constructed to hold 3 squadron's of Cobra's, plus spares, has enough room for them), with the Atlas and another Heracles being repaired/constructed in the smaller, initial hangar, and having the remaining 2 Heracles positioned in orbit of Mars until room is available.

As such, it is decided that a third hangar needs to be constructed for Luna 1, dedicated to repair and maintenance operations as well as acting as a dock for ships whose crews are on leave and to load and unload cargo/passengers, allowing the first hangar, Hangar 1, to be kept for ship construction and for the Heracles to deliver their mined resources to. The Terran Commonwealth sets out a requirement for the new hangar to be able to contain at least 4 ships of Heracles/Atlas size, with easy access to both the main base and the forge/construction area.

With the American's discovering the existence of the Terran Commonwealth, the Council could not put off disclosure to the United States any longer. As such, using the subspace frequency given to them by SG1 at the end of the initial discussion in orbit, the Terran Commonwealth had arranged for an initial meeting to take place on the 15th of April at the Cheyenne Mountain Complex in Colorado. This delay between the Terran Commonwealth being revealed to the American's on the 6th April and the initial disclosure meeting on the 15th would allow both sides time to take stock, get back to normal operations and also determine exactly how much to reveal to the other side. For the Terran Commonwealth it was obvious that they would have to reveal the vast majority of their technology base, as SG1 had already seen evidence of the technology the Terran Commonwealth had access to, especially their fighters and ships, but the question is, how much technology should be revealed and should they reveal exactly how high their technology level is?

Meanwhile, as the Council is debating pros and cons of how much technology should be revealed to the US, the rest of the Terran Commonwealth is slowly getting back to normal, with the repaired ships heading back out to continue mining or on patrols, while the fighters are assigned to continue shepherding the Naquadah asteroid into a stable orbit of Jupiter, moving it into a position on the far side of the planet to keep it out of sight of Earth. This location was chosen to store the asteroid as it had already been chosen as the site for the currently still under design construction station for the Terran Commonwealth.

**§SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§ - §SG: RotTC§**


End file.
